Evil dead novelization
by William Sayers
Summary: I am now going to work on a novelization of the evil dead trilogy. But don't worry I will update my other stories at some point too.
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Dead: A novelization

By Bill Sayers

Part 1: the book of the dead

Chapter 1

"Hardware, aisle 12," said Ashley James Williams, "Shop smart, shop S-mart"

Ash was a tall, dark-haired young man of 21. his eyes were light brown which his girlfriend had always told him that.

His girlfriend, Linda Hunter was working at register number four as usual. She working as a cashier she was paying for ballet school, dancing was her passion.

"Hey Ash! We've only got five minutes to go!"

" I have some bad news" said Ash as he approached Linda, " I spoke to my mother on the phone a little while ago and she's telling me that my sister went through a horrible breakup. Now Mom is insisting that I take her along on our trip."

Linda had a very strange look on her face.

"I see." She sighed.

"You go ahead and clock out when the time comes. I'll have to phone up Scotty and tell him the news."

Scott Herman was a little shorter than Ash with blonde hair. Even though they have been friends ever since they were children, Ash and Scott didn't really have that many similar interests.

Scott had been more of an athlete who was into swimming while Ash was more of a bookworm type of guy who was studying engineering.

But they still like hanging out together and telling jokes to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Something Evil was lurking deep within the wooded area of Tennessee.

Whatever this force was it rose out of a swampy bog and approached a stretch of road where Ash's Delta rode along.

Ash had got tired of driving so he asked Scott to do some driving for a while he sat with the back seat with Linda who wore her Michigan State sweatshirt.

Next to Linda sat Cheryl who was sick of being cooped up inside of the car for several hours. She was very sad that she had just broken up with her boyfriend but yet her mother talked her in two going on this trip because it might cheer her up. She just wasn't really the outdoors type but she went along with it anyway thinking that it might do her good to forget about her horrible breakup.

Sitting next to Scott in the passenger seat was Shelly Hamilton, a bartender who Scott had met just a little over a month ago. Ash didn't know her very well but from what the information that he knew she seemed to be a girl who like to party.

As the Delta Road along the old road, an old "baby Moses and the thrillers" song play on the radio. Shelly was slapping her hands on the dashboard as if it were a drum. "Together forever..."

"Hey Ash," said Scott, ""Where are we?"

"I'll tell you in a second," said Ash as he looked at the map. "Now we are still on 75 and we just crossed the Tennessee Border. Which would put us..."

"Yeah?"

"Which would put us..."

"Yeah?"

"Right..."

Scott was growing very impatient. "Jesus Christ! Will you just tell me already?"

"Right about... HERE!"

Suddenly the radio stopped and the steering wheel jerked right out of Scott's hand just as a tanker truck was coming up on the opposite lane. The truck blared its horn as the car turned into its lane.

"Scotty! Watch out!" Cried Shelly.

The truck race closer to the delta.

"Turn Scotty Turn!" Yelled Ash.

At the last possible instant, Scott's wheel again can be controlled and he turns the car back onto it appropriate Lane in the truck swerves harmlessly past them.

"Holy shit!" Cried Ash, "What in the hell was that all about? Are you trying to kill us?"

"Hey don't blame me!" Said Scott defensively, "Its this good danm steering wheel of yours. It jerked right out of my hands."

"The radio is dead too pal." said Shelly as she banged on the dashboard hoping to get the radio signal back.

"I can't understand it." said Ash, "I just took this thing in for a tune up a week ago and they said they would go over everything."

"Well you better take it back." said Scott, "the damn thing doesn't work right. The only thing that seems to work is this lousy horn." Scotty honks the horn a few times as two local fisherman walking down the highway waves at the car.

"Aw go to hell, I'm not honking at you."

Shelly turns around in the front seat and holds up a small jar of moonshine which she picked up from a few locals who are at the last gas station. "Well I like to make a toast. To Scott who almost got us killed."

"Eat shit and die will you?"

Shelly and everyone else in the car laughs.

"So Scotty?" said Linda, "what's this place like anyway?"

"Well the guy that you're renting it says that it's an old place, a little run-down but its way up in the mountains; totally secluded. " said Scott "and the best part is we get to stay there for the weekend so cheap."

"Exactly why are we getting it so cheap?"

"I don't know, it might be in real bad shape."

Cheryl took a deep breath and lean forward. "You mean that no one has even seen this place yet?"

"No." Answered Scott, "not yet."

"It might not be that bad." said Ash trying to sound optimistic.

"No..." Said Linda

"Actually it might be very nice."

"Yeah..."

"It's probably a real pit." Said Shelly

"I can't believe we're going to rent a place for a weekend that nobody has seen." Cheryl complained.

"Ah shit!" Scott mumbled "not this again..."

Cheryl turned to Ash "you know mom and dad would never have let us go up to a place like this if they knew..."

"Which is precisely why they don't know" Ash interrupted. "As soon as we find a phone I'm going to call the jackass who fixed up this car. I think this is where we get off."

The car turn off of the road and onto a dirt road.

"Scott glances up to the Peaks. "You know these mountains seem very familiar."

"Really?" Said Linda "What do they remind you of? Something Majestic? Or Adventure?

"More like Adventure" said Scott.

"Oh yeah?" Said Ash, "Any Adventure in particular?"

"Shelly's sweater."

Ash, Scott and Linda laugh out loud while Cheryl giggles to herself.

"Oh" said Shelly in a teasing voice, "I'm going to get you for that Scotty, when you least expect it. I'm going to get you good."

Finally the car arrives at an old wooden bridge with a sign reading '3 ton weight limit, travel at your own risk'

"This is the bridge were going to cross?" Said Cheryl, she was sure the bridge was very old and weak. The thought of the car falling down into the valley below made her extremely uncomfortable.

The car drove up onto the bridge. "Are you sure about this?" asked Linda, "this bridge feels like it could collapse any second."

Slowly the car moved across the bridge, which was thick wooden planks across an iron structure. The plans seem like they were very old and rotten. The entire structure began to squeal and grown as the car across the bridge.

"Jesus Christ!" Said Scott as a few of the planks fell from the bridge and into the water several feet below. "The whole thing is falling apart on us!"

Ash tried his best to calm everyone down, "don't let the noise pull you girls. This thing is a solid as a rock."

Crash!

One of the back wheels of the car fell through the wooden wooden planks, creating a big hole.

Cheryl treat as the wheel fell into the hole.

Ash opened his door so he could see what it happened, but as soon as he looked down, he froze. He could see the water far below through a large hole in the bridge just left of the car.

Ash decided it was a good idea to stay in the car and slammed the door shut.

Scott hit the gas and finally the car lurched out of the plank whole and bounced forward off of the Hazardous Bridge.

They made it!

The car drove down the old dirt road some more, the branches of trees hit the car windows.

The woods was very silent as the car's engine grout along a lonely dirt road.

'Something doesn't feel right' Cheryl thought to herself.


End file.
